In a Heartbeat
by Obsessed With Chace
Summary: Gabriella is upset as Troy leaves and she thinks he forgot a very special day. Summary is rubbish but story is worth reading, promise.


**Hey Guys. **

**I know it's rubbish but it's my first Fanfiction and i didn't know what to do but i hope you enjoy it. Review if you like it or if you think i can improve anything. I don't own anything except the story plot.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

The early morning sun eased in through the open window of the bedroom, with the curtains blowing soothingly due to the gentle breeze. Gabriella Montez woke to the sudden brightness of the blinding sun scorching into the room. She smiled as she remembered what today was and reached her hand out in hope to come in contact with the muscular chest she fell asleep on last night but she frowned when all she found was an empty cold space where her loving boyfriend should have been.

Troy Bolton her boyfriend of 2 years was the perfect boyfriend. He was loving, kind, smart, hot and just all together perfect with his gorgeous sandy coloured hair. She never thought she could fall in love so fast especially for the total jock boy that Troy was. She was just Gabriella Montez the smart, geeky girl that everyone made fun of and wanted to do their homework for them. She never thought in a million years that anyone would like her, never mind the hottest boy in school. She smiled hopelessly as she remembered the day Troy asked her to be his girlfriend, she thought he was joking of course, but as soon as he kissed her she could fell the love and the sincerity and she just knew that he was telling the truth and to be honest she still can't believe it to this day that he was hers. Yes, Troy Bolton was HERS. She blinked her brown eyes and turned her head softly to the left and frowned more deeply when she found a note on the pillow next to her.

_Hey baby_

_You looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you. I've gone to basketball training, then me and Chad are heading to the Lakers match. I'm sure Sharpay will keep you busy anyway so you won't miss me too much (as if, you can't live a day without me, you told me so). I'll be back tomorrow as soon as I can babe. I love you sweetheart._

_Troy xx_

Gabriella breathed out a sigh and closed her eyes so not to let her tears fall. He's gone away… again. Troy was obsessed with basketball, Gabriella was starting to think he was more in a relationship with that bloody ball than he was with her. All through High School she was always second best and even now 2 years later Troy's first priority was to watch some Lakers team shoot balls through hoops. Of course she was supportive for Troy to follow his dreams and be who he wanted to be but a relationship is meant to involve the both of them not the 2 of them and the basketball.

A sudden vibration broke her out of her trance and when she glanced at the phone she reluctantly answered to the shrilly screams coming from the other end.

**"Gabiii!"**

**"Hey, Shar"**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing"**

**"Gabs tell me."**

**"Troy's away again"**

**"O Gabs I'm sorry.. Wait he's away today?"**

**"Yep"**

**"I've a bloody right mind to run down to that court and pull him by the ear back to you"**

**"What in your new Christian Louboutin shoes you never take off?"**

**"Yeah well I've mastered how to walk in them, so there."**

**"You're such a child Shar."**

**"I know. Are you sure your ok?"**

**"Yea Shar."**

**"How about I come over and we have a girly day? Stay in our pjs, watch chick flicks and eat ice cream?"**

**"Sounds like a plan."**

**"Be there in 20 mins"**

**"Love you Shar."**

**"Love you too Gabs."**

Gabriella hung up and laughed at her best friend no matter what was wrong with her Sharpay never let her down and always made her smile. She got up and walked downstairs to get the place ready for her "girly" day with Sharpay. 30 minutes later, they both were sitting on the couch with blankets around them and eating cartons of ice-cream watching The Notebook. Sharpay was great she came in and didn't talk about Troy once, she know Gabriella and knew she didn't want to talk about Troy, this isn't the first time he did this. Gabriella couldn't concentrate in the movie her mind was in overdrive thinking about Troy, Why wasn't he here? Why hasn't he called? Is basketball more important than me? Would Troy pick me over basketball? Does he even love me? Her heart broke as she thought of this last question and the back of her eyes burned and she blinked fast so not to let her best friend see she was so upset but she couldn't stop them. Before the first one could reach down her tanned cheek Sharpay was over hugging her friend and telling her it was ok and to let it out.

" Good job I brought these" The blonde said as she pulled out a maxi sized box of tissues and the brunette laughed through her tears though the sadness and pain could still be seen through her brown bloodshot eyes. Sharpay couldn't stand to see her friend so distraught and her first instincts were to find Troy and murder him for hurting Gabriella.

Four movies, 6 cartons of ice-cream later, the girls were suddenly disturbed by the beeping of Gabi's phone.

_Hey baby Brie,_

_Just arrived in LA and heading to my hotel. I miss you but you know I love my basketball! I'll see you tomorrow. Love you._

_Troy x_

Gabriella's heart broke. He's not even in the same state as her let alone with her right now. She didn't want to cry over him anymore. She loved him more than her own life but she guessed that the feeling wasn't mutual. Sharpay noticed how upset Gabi was and suggested "Why don't you go take a shower and relax for a bit and I'll clean up?"

Gabriella didn't want her friends to pick up after her but she knew better than to fight with Sharpay. So she picked herself up and trudged up the stairs into the en suite and took a long hot soothing shower hoping to forget about her troubles at least for 15 minutes. After she showered she through on a pair of sweats and brushed her hair back with a hair band. She thought about the her and Troy's first date. It was a cold autumns night and Troy took her ice-skating down at the rink near their neighbourhood. She was scared because it was her first time but Troy held her hand and guided her across the ice not letting go of her hand for a split moment. She loved how caring he was back then and how he made her feel like she was the only person in the world by just looking at her. She missed those days.

She sighed aloud and walked down the stairs and into the sitting room only to be met by soft music and pink rose petals sprayed along the floor and the room was filled alight with candles that were placed around the room. A blanket was set on the floor with a basket placed neatly beside it. Gabriella stood in shock at the romantic sight before her. She gasped silently as two familiar arms wrapped around her petite waist and lips attacked her neck. "Troy" she gasped as tears came to her eyes.

"You didn't actually think I would go away, did you?" Troy breathed in her ear.

She turned round in his arms" I just thought you'd go to basketball like you've done for the last few months, that I wasn't important."

Troy held his grip on her tighter. "What? You thought you weren't important? Baby you're the most important thing in my life."

"What about basketball?"

Yeah, I love basketball but it's not basketball I rush home to everyday to see. It's not basketball I want to hold and tell that everything will be ok. It's not basketball that I want to kiss and say I love you to. I love you Gabriella Montez. With all my heart and soul."

Troy reached down and placed a loving kiss on her temple.

Gabriella wanted to clear any doubts in her mind so she asked, "would you pick me over basketball Troy, please don't lie. I don't think I could handle it"

Troy's eyes widened as it dawned on him that he's been giving his Brie doubts that he didn't love her. "Brie, I would pick you in a heartbeat."

Gabriella's tears ran down her cheek and Troy brushed them away with the pad of his thumb, "I love you Troy."

Troy sighed happily and smiled " I love you too baby, and by the way, happy anniversary"

* * *

**I really hope you liked it!**

**i have an idea for the next chapter but i don't know if'll do it or leave this as a oneshot?**

**thanks for reading this anyways.**

**Obsessed with Chace**


End file.
